Proof!
by extraordinaire
Summary: Naruto accuses Sasuke of something that Sasuke finds incredibly untrue! When Naruto asks for proof, Sasuke does the first thing that comes to mind! SasukeXSakura VERY SHORT, BUT GOOD!


SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto

**Proof!**

"You are too Teme!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke. Team Seven had just finished a day of training and was getting ready to have their group dinner at Sakura's. It had been a tradition formed a few months after Sasuke had returned from the Sound. Tsunade had insisted that Sasuke be supervised by his old team. Ergo, the plan of meeting every weeknight at Sakura's house being how she was the only one out of the four that was able to cook anything edible.

"I am not Dobe!" Sasuke shot back. He and Naruto had been fighting all day. Sakura walked past and rolled her eyes at her "brother" and her ex-crush. Okay, so maybe the _ex_ part was still wavering. She had gotten over him while he was gone, but the day he walked through Konoha's gates, he had walked back into her heart. She didn't know why he had such control of her emotions, but it was an endeavor that she was willing to go on to discover this great mystery of hers.

"Guys, just shut up! I put a roast in the oven before I left for training and I don't want it to burn!" Sakura yelled as she got between them. She could tell that they were getting ready for a physical fight. Sakura might have sounded like a mom, but she had to make sure that her three favorite men had something appetizing to eat and that they didn't kill each other. All in the day's work of a young kunoichi.

"But Sakura, you have to agree, all the evidence is there!" Naruto screamed. At this point, Sasuke had maneuvered his way past Sakura, got behind Naruto and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sasuke, behave! Besides, we don't have time for your petty fights, we need to get home and eat." Sakura yelled at them and yet again, went between the two, knowing that Sasuke could still easily get past her.

"I agree with Sakura, I'm starved." Said their sensei while popping his head out from his book. That was the first time he had spoken since they started training. "I'll just meet you guys at Sakura's house. Bye!" And with that, Kakashi had disappeared off the training grounds.

"I'm not going to go until he admits the truth!" Naruto's fists were now in a ready position, as if telling Sasuke he was ready to fight.

"I don't have to prove anything that is obvious to everyone in all of freakin' Konoha!" Sasuke screamed. It wasn't often that you got to hear Uchiha Sasuke scream. Sakura grew a little concerned about him, noticing his face turning red in anger.

"If it is so obvious, then why do I question it?"

"Because you're a retard." At this, Naruto jumped on Sasuke, well more liked attempted to. Sasuke dogged it easily.

"Guys! Stop it right now, or there will be no dessert after dinner!" Sakura screamed, this stopped Naruto but Sasuke just snorted at this, being how he didn't like sweets. "Or Tomatoes!" This quickly wiped Sasuke's smirk off his face.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I really want Sasuke to admit the truth."

"What do I have to do to convince you that what you say is untrue?" Sasuke asked; his face calming down a bit.

"Prove my theory wrong! It won't be that hard for you since you object to my conclusion." Naruto added a sarcastic tone to the last sentence.

"Fine. I guess I'll get to attend to some unfinished business while doing this." Sasuke admitted defeat, as a very shocked looking Naruto opened his mouth very wide at his last comment.

"You wouldn't!" Naruto screamed.

"What are you guys talking ab-" Sakura was cut off buy Sasuke's mouth smashing up to hers. She didn't really know what was going on, but she didn't care. Sasuke's arms went around her waist while she put her arms tightly around his neck. She let his tongue have entry after she felt a little bite on her bottom lip. The kiss was so deep and passionate that neither one noticed the dumbfounded blonde staring at them with a look of disgust as well as awe that he had been proven wrong.

"I guess Sasuke really isn't gay!"

* * *

This Fanfic is to all, including you JOHN, who think that Sasuke is gay! He totally digs Sakura, but just doesn't want her to get hurt by his sinister brother or Michael Jackson! Jeez John, it is so obvious! You know what John, go in small ditch a die! Nah, i'm just kidding! Anyway, SASUSAKU FOREVERRR!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**A/N: I was just listening to the Let the Bodies Hit the Floor song, when i was all, "i should totally go and write a fanfic!" yeah, don't deny that you all have moments like that!**

**Like it?**


End file.
